Amanecer: Una semidiosa en la familia
by brenic1love
Summary: Los hilos del destino de Elena se ven entrelazados con los de su media hermana Bella, algunos dicen que la sangre llama pero y ¿si lo último que quieres es escuchar el llamado?
1. Presentación

Fuerza.

Poder.

Muerte.

Destrucción.

Elena no es una chica fácil de entender y tampoco le interesa serlo, adora la vida que le tocó vivir, descubrir que era una semidiosa fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. Ha pasado más tiempo en el Campamento Mestizo y en el Olimpo que en el mundo mortal por lo que su relación con su media hermana es más bien frágil, sobre todo después de asistir a su boda con un vampiro.

La bella Elena posee características que fascinan a todos quienes la conocen. Es fuerte, intuitiva, inteligente, hermosa, generosa, astuta y leal. Tiene una familia de dioses y semidioses que la aman con locura y harían cualquier cosa por ella y posee más bendiciones de las que podría contar, sin embargo, hay una cosa que empaña su felicidad:

La muerte parece perseguir a los que más ama y, esporádicamente, siempre termina por atraparlos.

* * *

 ***Estreno: 27 de Marzo.**


	2. Cap 1: Semidiosa: Ventajas y desventajas

**Elena**

La adrenalina es un arma tan mortífera como el mismo infierno, corre por las venas mientras llena cada molécula del cuerpo de ansiedad y, si no tienes cuidado, puede terminar por cegar todo rastro de cordura. Amo la adrenalina, como semidiosa soy naturalmente impulsiva y poseo demasiada energía pero no es sólo por eso. Sentir cómo cada uno de mis músculos cobra vida y la manera en la que mi cerebro explota cuando me pongo al límite es algo imposible de explicar, adoro la sensación de desafiarme cada día y adoro aún más el despertar con cada hueso adolorido y fatigada porque eso refleja que una vez más di todo lo que tenía que dar. Tal vez pueda sonar masoquista o desquiciado pero no es así, esa clase de entrenamiento no sólo me complace sino que además me mantiene viva y me permite ayudar a los demás que se mantengan igual.

Los monstruos y las misiones nunca se acaban así que parar aunque sea por un minuto para descansar no es una opción para mí. Me gusta cuidar de los míos, de este campamento, de estos semidioses que son mi familia y, sí debo admitirlo, me gusta ser capaz de luchar contra los males que asechan al mundo, la clase de males que la gente común y corriente es incapaz de ver. No tengo complejo de heroína, puedo hacerme a un lado si es necesario pero pasa algo realmente extraño conmigo. Cuando miro a mi alrededor, a mis compañeros y amigos, puedo notar un patrón. Todos sufren y se acongojan por el destino que les tocó, por la manera en la que tienen que vivir y resienten la palabra "semidiós" como si fuera un insulto o una enfermedad pero a mí me encanta, ser semidiosa es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.

Es difícil, a veces hasta imposible, tener que lidiar todo el tiempo con la fatalidad pero, ese es mi punto, como semidioses podemos hacerlo, estamos hechos para resistir, ¿quién más podría pelear las batallas a las que nos enfrentamos? Nadie, sólo nosotros fuimos creados con las habilidades para poder vencer, no quiero, nunca quise, una vida atada a la normalidad, yo soñaba con dragones, con poder volar y vencer demonios, al final, mis sueños no sólo se cumplieron sino que fueron mucho más enormes de lo que jamás pude imaginar, por ejemplo, justo ahora estoy en medio de una batalla con un Dios, ¿cómo podría haber pensado que alguna vez haría algo como eso?

—Já, de nuevo estás perdido. Nuevo marcador: tú 27 y yo: 23.

Enfatice lo dicho haciendo un poco de presión con la espada en su garganta, sonrió con malicia y trató de hacer su típica táctica de desaparecer para después sorprenderme por atrás y darle la vuelta al combate pero fui más lista, me volteé y, en cuanto apareció delante de mí, lo rodeé con un aro de fuego, bendición de mi tío Hades. Soltó su arma y empezó a gritar de ira, el fuego especial del inframundo es una de las pocas cosas que pueden dañar a los dioses, por supuesto que a él no iba a dañarlo de verdad pero era muy divertido ver su enojo y frustración.

—Venga, Ares, ríndete de una vez, ya tendremos la revancha.

Sus lentes oscuros salieron volando y pude ver sus llamas ardientes en la cuenca de sus ojos, eran alucinantes, después de todas las veces que habíamos peleado parecía mentira que no comprendiera que lejos de asustarme, me fascinaba ver sus pupilas llameantes.

—Wow, tengo que preguntarle a Afrodita si puede hacerme unos pupilentes especiales con ese efecto, es increíble, hermano, de verdad.

Estuvo dando de improperios un buen rato hasta que se cansó.

—Como sea, sólo desaparece esta maldita cosa para que me pueda mover.

—Tssss, ¿con esa boca besas a la Reina Hera? Tan atractivo y tan maleducado, ¿nadie te dijo que lo de hacerte el chico malo ya pasó de moda?

Iba a decirme algo más, una grosería marca Ares pero miró hacia arriba, había nombrado a su madre así que estaba casi segura de que ella nos había empezado a observar, tal vez junto con mi padre y algún otro Dios y si algo odiaban todos ellos era la manera de expresarse que tenía el Dios de la Guerra. Me dio una mirada furibunda a la que respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ganaste.

Lo dijo tan bajo y tan rápido que si no fuera por mis estupendos sentidos no lo hubiera entendido.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que ya no oigo tan bien como hace una hora ¿podrías repetirlo?

—¡No me presiones!

Ese grito si podría haberme ensordecido, él nunca aceptaba cuando perdía, tenía que conformarme con lo que había. Sonreí más y lo dejé libre.

—Eres una...

—Hum hum, ¿seguro que estamos solos?

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y torció la boca con disgusto.

—Iba a decir embustera, acusarme con ella, eso fue un golpe bajo.

Palmeé su hombro y suspiré con nostalgia.

—Lo sé, lo aprendí del mejor.

Sus ojos siguieron brillando con enojo pero su boca formó una ligera sonrisa orgullosa, él odiaba perder pero sabía que lo enorgullecía haberme enseñado algo, aunque fuera una cosa tan de mal gusto como aprovecharse de la debilidad del oponente.

—Al menos no eres tan cabeza de chorlito y aprendiste algo.

Y nos soltamos a reír, es extraño ver a alguien tan fuerte y rudo como él en circunstancias amenas pero ya me había acostumbrado, Ares es, sin duda, cruel y despiadado pero conmigo también era protector e, increíblemente, fraternal. Agradecía de todo corazón toda la ayuda que me daba al entrenar conmigo porque, seamos realistas, es un Dios y podría aplastarme con un solo movimiento y, sin embargo, se acoplaba a mi fuerza para darme una pelea justa.

—Cierto, tal vez la próxima vez puedas utilizar más fuerza y poder para que aprenda más.

Las llamas de la anticipación y el deseo de una nueva pelea en sus ojos casi me cegaron pero él negó.

—Aún no estás lista.

La misma respuesta de siempre, yo quería que él fuera más un Dios cuando me enfrentara así podría ver qué tan capaz soy contra alguien infinitamente más fuerte y poderoso que yo pero él no aceptaba nunca.

—He enfrentado a cientos de monstruos y cumplido decenas de misiones, estoy lista para el siguiente nivel.

—No creo eso.

—Si no lo creyeras, no estarías aquí. El Dios de la Guerra no pierde su tiempo con debiluchas.

—Y aún así, digo no.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque no quiero que salgas herida.

Me quedé helada, nunca me había dicho algo tan directo, siempre bromeaba conmigo o peleaba conmigo pero nunca expresaba nada más, no con palabras.

—Pero...

—Eres mi hermana, Elena, mi frágil, semihumana, a veces torpe y desesperante hermana. Me gustas así, en una sola pieza y con la sangre dentro de tu cuerpo así que no hablaremos más de esto.

—Me quieres, eres muy tierno.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado tan grande que pareció que hubiera entrado a un establo repleto de popó.

—Eres una ridícula, me largo y más te vale irte a tu casa antes de que las arpías te encuentren y te confundan con una de ellas, horrenda.

Abrí la boca ofendida y me crucé de brazos, quise contestarle algo como "lo dice el más bruto y del olimpo" pero sentí algo en el pecho, a la altura de mi corazón, fue como un golpe frío y lleno de tristeza que me invadió por un segundo y cuando desapareció dejó un vacío inexplicable en lo más hondo de mi alma. Al parecer me mareé y caí al suelo porque lo siguiente que vi fue a Ares sosteniéndome en brazos y llevándome hacia algún lado. Empecé a sentir frío, no sería extraño debido a la blusa sin mangas y al short de mezclilla que llevaba pero no era un frío físico, era una sensación helada que crecía de adentro hacia afuera, que me enchinaba la piel y me arrugaba el corazón, era la misma sensación de hacía dos años atrás, era la muerte que había entrado otra vez en mi vida. Lo dije, fatalidades todo el tiempo.

* * *

 ***Nota:** Así comienza esta historia ¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 2: Fortalezas y debilidades

**Elena**

Hace tiempo leí algo, en algún sitio, sobre cómo el tiempo es relativo. Un minuto puede ser un segundo o una eternidad completa, depende de quién lo esté viviendo. No creía que fuera posible, un minuto era un minuto y sólo eso, pero sentada frente al féretro, con la mirada perdida y mi mente atrofiada por el dolor, podría jurar que el tiempo se había detenido o, que al menos, todo a mi alrededor se movía en cámara lenta.

Es difícil explicar lo que se siente cuando alguien tan importante se va, nunca piensas que la última vez será la última vez. Creí que habría más abrazos, más besos, más peleas por cosas sinsentido, más oportunidades de comportarme como una malcriada adolescente, más momentos bochornosos, más, simplemente eso, más. Y luego desperté y me dijeron que no sería así, que realmente, no volvería a refugiarme entre sus brazos ni a escuchar sus consejos amorosos y torpes sobre cómo conquistar al chico de mis sueños.

La muerte era parte de mi vida, fatalidad, lo sabía y la aceptaba como parte del paquete pero no por eso dejaba de doler como el demonio cada vez que me alcanzaba. El frío creció y creció durante toda la noche que pase en vela, sólo viendo al vacío, voces llegaban a mis oídos y se iban sin transmitirme absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera podía decir a ciencia cierta cómo o con quién había llegado a dónde estaba, lo único que ocupada mi vista era el ataúd donde yacía la persona más importante en toda mi vida, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Me sentía pesada, mi cabeza quería dejarse caer en cualquier superficie mientras me formaba un ovillo con el resto de mi cuerpo para intentar recobrar algo de calor porque parecía como si estuviera a un millón de grados bajo cero, ni siquiera podía llorar porque las lágrimas se habían convertido en finas esquirlas de nieve atoradas detrás de mis párpados. El dolor era tan grande, tan monumental, que ni mi cuerpo ni mi alma eran capaces de procesarlo y por eso estaba congelada.

Había experimentado la pérdida hacía dos años pero ni siquiera ese dolor podía compararse al que experimentaba en ese momento. Hace dos años había perdido a las persona que más había amado pero ahora había perdido a la persona que más me había amado y me sentía sola, más que sola, me sentía vacía y, por primera vez, me sentía débil, como si el más leve resoplido o cambio en el ambiente pudiera hacerme pedazos.

Y pasó, un simple movimiento imprevisto me rompió. Los brazos de mi casi olvidada media hermana terminaron de abrir la herida más profunda que jamás había experimentado y liberaron el veneno que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Elena, lo siento tanto, yo...

Desprecié su abrazo y la lancé lejos de mí, con tanta fuerza que casi quiebra uno de los muros.

—No quiero que te acerques a mí, no necesito tu hipocresía ni tus falsas poses de dolor.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par aunque no podía decir si realmente le dolía o no lo que pasaba, su perfecto rostro de vampiro no era lo mejor para mostrar emociones.

—¿Disculpa? También era mi madre, no necesito fingir nada.

Me levanté de mi asiento y la encaré.

—Y te importó tanto que no pensaste dos veces antes de abandonarla o de involucrarte con tus amados Cullen. Esto debe ser algo bueno para ti, entre más pronto mueran todos los que te conocieron antes mejor te adaptarás a tu nueva vida ¿no es cierto?

La confusión encontró lugar en Bella, no entendía que yo conocía perfectamente su secreto, lo supe desde que asistí a su boda con el vampiro. Fui sólo porque mamá estuvo horas convenciéndome de lo mucho que la haría feliz verme ahí, Bella y yo nunca fuimos buenas hermanas, ella siempre fue demasiado cerrada en cuanto a todo, yo quería un ejemplo a seguir, una amiga pero ella disfrutaba su soledad, nunca me hablaba o se acercaba a mí para nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Por más que mamá trataba de que nos uniéramos, con ella simplemente era imposible. Lo peor fue cuando tomamos ballet juntas, ella siempre torpe por naturaleza y yo todo lo opuesto. Gané cada trofeo y su envidia fue tal que en el camino de regreso a casa, después de las nacionales, se rió de mí por no conocer a mi padre, esa crueldad me hizo ver que ella no era para mí más que una desconocida con quien había tenido la desgracia de crecer.

Unas semanas después ingresé al Campamento Mestizo y jamás volví a hablar con ella más allá de un "hola" o un "adiós". Con excepción de las semanas que pasé tratando de enmendar lo que ella había roto en nuestra relación, justo después de haber perdido a... bueno de haberlo perdido a él, mamá me contó que su novio Edward la había abandonado y que, según Charlie, ella se encontraba en una especie de shock post rompimiento. Fui a Forks, la escuché, estuve ahí con ella, Jacob y yo nos unimos para levantarla y días después de haberme ido supe que había vuelto con Cullen. ¿En serio se puede ser tan imbécil? Sobra decir que tuvimos una pelea gigantesca por eso y que di fin al intento por reconciliarnos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando pero esto es muy doloroso para ambas, sé que nunca hemos sido las mejores hermanas y que ha sido mi culpa pero, créeme, en verdad lo siento y...

—Cierra la boca, no puedes venir después de todos estos años, pedir una ridícula disculpa y esperar que te acepte con los brazos abiertos, en especial no hoy, no este día.

—Lo sé, pero estás sufriendo, ambas estamos sufriendo por el mismo motivo. Déjame hacer algo bien por una vez, déjame estar aquí para ti.

Se acercó pero yo me alejé, de todas las personas en mi vida, no necesitaba a Isabella Cullen.

—Es tarde para eso, jamás te necesite y mucho menos ahora que la única persona que nos unía está muerta. Sigue con tu vida y yo haré lo mismo, espero nunca tener que volver a verte.

—¡Elena!

Esa voz, giré a mi izquierda y vi a Charlie. Él había sido punto y aparte, a pesar de saber que no era su hija, siempre se comportó como mi padre, fue tierno, bondadoso y una gran figura paterna. Todas mis defensas se cayeron en cuanto se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Las esquirlas se derritieron y me solté a llorar entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Perdón, Charlie, no quise decir eso, yo... es que... duele tanto...

Me costaba encontrar el aliento para hablar en medio de las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por mi rostro.

—Shh shh, está bien, todo estará bien, tranquila.

Me llevó hasta uno de los sofás y estuvo conmigo, consolándome, hasta que me tranquilicé.

—No recuerdo la última vez que lloraste, siempre has sido la más fuerte de todos nosotros.

Era cierto, jamás lloraba, si algo dolía simplemente lo ignoraba y seguía adelante. Traté de hacerlo, me enderecé en mi lugar y forcé una media sonrisa. Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—No, Elena, lo que quiero decir es que está bien llorar. Desahógate ahora que puedes, ya tendrás el resto de tu vida para ser fuerte.

Lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a caer pero respiré profundo y logré controlarme, tenía razón, debía llorar, gritar y sacar lo que sentía pero ese no era el lugar para hacerlo o probablemente terminaría asesinando a alguien.

—Gracias, Charlie. Ahora vuelvo.

Me paré de un salto y casi corrí a la salida. De pasada, sentí las miradas de la familia de Bella sobre mí pero los ignoré por completo. Llegué a un gran claro de bosque, estábamos en Forks, no me sorprendía, miré al cielo y dejé salir todo lo que tenía dentro. Los rayos cubrieron todo el paisaje, una gran tormenta se formó a mi alrededor, grité con todas mis fuerzas y dejé que mi poder destruyera todo a su paso, árboles, rocas, cualquier cosa que se atravesara. Deseaba que apareciera algún monstruo, el que fuera, pero no llegó. Pronto sentí el precio de lo que acababa de hacer, caí al suelo completamente agotada y miré alrededor, todo estaba devastado, como si un enorme huracán hubiera aparecido, un enorme huracán con mi nombre. Me acosté en la removida tierra y pude ver en el cielo el rostro triste de mi padre.

—Estaré bien, no puedo estar peor.

Un cálido viento me rodeo, era él, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sólo quería dormir por mil años o, por lo menos, por una hora completa.


End file.
